It is the industry's research hotspot and the focus of market development to realize a pressure touch function in a display device to implement more diverse touch operations. In order to achieve the pressure touch function, pressure sensors are integrated into the display device. Mostly current kinds of pressure sensors of an electromagnetic induction type possess a module laminated structure and function by the means of receiving induction through a rectangular coil. However, the rectangular coil can only be configured to receive strong signals emitted by magnetic pens or can only barely sense weak signals of finger touch and cannot perform pressure level distinction with respect to finger pressure.